Your Just The Best I Ever Had
by sarah chandler
Summary: song fic. Ron greives after the death of Hermione. Better thean it sounds, please read and review!


None of the characters belong to me and the song belongs to Gary Allen and is called The Best I Ever Had. Please review at the end (the song is in italics)

Sarah!

* * *

'Why did I let her do it?' Ron thought to himself "why did we have to walk to Hogsmede a different way, we both knew it wasn't right. Why did the death eater have to hit her fist? It's just doesn't seem fair.' he continued to think so himself as he looked down at the grave that read; Hermione Granger 1997-2012. Beloved friend, daughter and grand daughter.

It was now June of 2013, Ron's graduation day. 'It's not fair,' he continued. 'You should be the one standing here, you were the smart one not me. I don't understand, you should be here standing in your graduation robes. Not me!' Ron was so angry at this thought.

_So you sailed away, _

_Into a gray sky morning._

_Now I'm here to stay,_

_Love can be so boring._

_And nothings quite the same now,_

_I just say your name now._

Harry and Ginny slowly came up behind Ron. "Ron" Ginny said softly. Ron didn't turn around, he knew that there were tears slowly beginning to run down his cheek. "Ron, are you ok?" Ginny continued. Once Ginny and Harry had gotten to Ron side Ginny put her arm around her brother. "I mss her too." she said softly

"It's not fair" Ron blurted out, after no one said anything. "She should be the one standing here, not me. She was the smart one, not me. She should be the one standing here with you two graduating top of our class, but instead she's not." Ron said as more tears ran down his cheeks.

_But it's not so bad,_

_Your only the best I ever had._

_You don't want me back,_

_Your just the best I ever had._

Ever since Hermione had passed away Ron had devoted all his free time to the books. He said that 'it felt like she was still living when he read, she always told him that books meant so much to her, and how he would need them in the future, he would need them if he wanted to pass this year.' Hermione had been right, Ron was graduating with Honors, and it was all because of her. The love of his life. But now he felt like he didn't deserve to get it, it just wasn't right.

"Ron, I know it's hard and I understand that. She would be so proud of you. You getting honors and all, we all are so proud of you."

"I know and I appreciate that but it's different with Hermione, sometimes I feel like it's my fault. She's not here to celebrate with us, to graduate from Hogwarts and move on with our lives with us, on to our jobs, our children. But Hermione will never get to do any of that, because she's not here. And she's never coming back." Ron said as he blew his nose into the Kleenex that he pulled out of his pocket just as a fresh new set of tears rolled down his cheeks.

_So you stole my world,_

_Now I'm just a phony._

_Remembering the girl,_

_Leaves me down and lonely._

_Well send it in a letter,_

_Make yourself feel better._

"Ron, it's not your fault Hermione isn't here!" Ginny said with tears in her eyes. "if anything she's the proudest of you, she influenced your life in so many ways, and you influenced hers as well. She had a great life, and she fulfilled plenty of her dreams, she found the love of her life, and that was you. You brought her so much joy, just as she did for you. So you see Ron you impacted her life, it's not your fault she's not here, that's no one's fault, except for the death eater who had killed her." Ginny said as she reached up to hug her brother.

"But you don't know what it's like to lose the one you love. I mean we almost lost dad but I didn't feel the same way for Hermione as I did for dad. I loved Hermione with all of my heart., and she didn't even know it. She was the best I ever had and she didn't even know it. She didn't truly know how I felt. I still feel it for her now."

"Ron," Harry had finally spoke up. "she knew that you loved her, she knew Ron she did. But if your not sure she knew tell her now" Harry said as he broke his eyes contact with Ron and glanced down at the grave that stood in front of them. "She wouldn't want to think it was your fault, and she definitely wouldn't want you to be in this much pain. She loved you Ron, and would do anything for you, you know that. Maybe now it's finally time to say good-bye" Harry suggested.

He hated to see Ron go through this. He had tried so hard to be there for him but it was no use Ron had loved Hermione and he knew it would kill Ron to have to say good-bye to her. But if it was going to happen it had to happen now.

_Its not so bad ,_

_Your only the best I ever had._

_You don't want me back,_

_Your just the best I ever had._

"Harry, you just don't understand." Ron stopped as he coked on his tears. "it's so hard to say good-bye. It's like she's been here the whole time, and having to say good-bye would mean that I would have to let go, and I don't know if I could do that. I just miss her so much and if I say good-bye now, I will know that she's never coming back. And I don't think I could deal with losing her twice." Ron was talking straight from the heart, which brought tears to Harry's eyes.

"Ron," Harry continued once he had found the strength to talk. "Your not going to lose her again, we all miss her, and he have all dealt with the mourning process, now it's your turn, you have to say good-bye. As much as it hurts you have to" Harry concluded.

"Fine," Ron backed down, he knew it was going to take so much energy to say good-bye to Hermione once and for all, but deep down he knew he had to do it.

Ron slowly belt down to his knees and placed his hands in his lap. He wasn't sure what to say, especially with Harry and Ginny standing behind him. But he knew what he had to do, no matter how much it had hurt him he had to say good-bye, so that he could heal the ache that he had felt since the night of her death.

_And It might take some time to,_

_Patch me up inside._

_But I can't take it so I,_

_I run away and hide._

_I might find in time that,_

_You were always right._

_You were always right._

"Hermione," he started, which sent shockwaves through his body causing a fresh new set of tears to fall to he ground. "I know I've been avoiding this, but now it has to be said. I have to move on. I know it doesn't seem right me saying good-bye. But I need to do it. I love you Hermione. There isn't a thing on earth that I wouldn't do for you. I graduated with honors, I read your favourite book as many times as you did, I've been civil to so many others, and I'm correcting others trying to help them, all for you. So it feels like you've never actually left, like you were living through me. But I need to get past this. I just wanted you to know that you impacted my life in so many ways, some of which you don't even know. You don't know how much I love you and miss you. Hermione, you were the best I ever had."

_So you sailed away,_

_Into a gray sky morning._

_Now I'm here to stay,_

_Love can be so boring._

_Was it what you wanted?_

_Could it be I'm haunted?_

"I love you Hermione and I always will, good-bye" Ron finished as he stood up and turned to Harry and Ginny. Ginny instantly wrapped her arms around Ron and walked back up the hill with him and Harry. She was so proud of him. 'I love you Hermione and I will always will' Ron thought as he trudged up the hill.

_But it's not to bad,_

_Your only the best I ever had._

_You don't want me back,_

_Your just the best I ever had._

_Your just the best I ever had._

* * *

This idea just popped into my head. I hope you like it. Please review!!! 

Sarah!


End file.
